Now or Never
by Shadystar95
Summary: After a month Anthony Padilla had broken up with his girlfriend, Ian Hecox believed that it is time for him to confess his feelings toward him, but how will Anthony react to this, and it seems Lasercorn (David Moss) might have an interest for Ian. Who will Ian choose? Ianthony/Iancorn
1. Chapter 1

Now or Never-Chapter 1

Ian could still remember that night, when everything changed. It was a chilly starry night when he arrived to the Smosh house, where he currently lived, getting everything ready for the movie night he and his best friend Anthony had planned together since they had been working so hard lately and decided to relax for a day. However, Anthony had warned him that he would be coming late, since he had a date with his girlfriend, Kalel that same night. Ian didn't mind so he was okay about it. But as every minute passed, which felt like an eternity, Ian grew a bit worried. He knew Anthony wouldn't forget movie night or would always come less than 10 minutes late, but a half hour has passed and that was surely out of the question. Feeling a bit paranoid about his best friend taking forever to come over, Ian got off the couch, grabbing his sweater and keys, headed towards the door, when he noticed the door opened and in front of him was Anthony, wearing only a light sweater with the hoodie on his head, one of the Smosh shirts he owns, and his black jeans and converse. Ian let out a deep sigh of relief; feeling a bit annoyed with himself on just how he was just being paranoid about Anthony not coming to movie night, but was glad that he made it.

"Hey man, you sure took your precious time," he joked, "I was almost convinced that you were kidnapped or something," he said as the tall dark-haired man walked past him, without saying a word to him.  
"So how did the date with Kalel go?"

Anthony stopped for a split second, not facing Ian, nor not responding to him as he hid his face under his hoodie. Ian found it a bit strange; normally whenever Anthony came back home after a date, he would go off and tell Ian all about it, like a teenage girl fangirling over her favorite celebrity, but tonight was different, and Ian grew a bit more concerned. Pushing himself to ask him, "Did something happen between you and Kalel?"

Anthony walked towards the couch and sat down, still not responding. Ian then plopped himself next to Anthony on the couch, still feeling worried about his friend. He grabbed Anthony's arm, in which made him turned slightly towards him so that they're facing each other. Looking at his friend's hidden face, Ian slowly removed the hoodie off of Anthony's head and his blue-eyes widen with shock. Anthony's face, blushing a deep red, his cheeks burning with heat, his eyes red-shot and watery, with tears streaming down his face. Ian was speechless at what he saw; Anthony was never the type of person to cry, let alone in front of anyone.

"You wanna know what happened?! She broke up with me, okay! She said that I'm not good enough for her and that she was seeing someone else, because apparently I didn't try hard enough in our relationship and she even go off and say how stupid my job is. I was completely shocked by what she had said, y'know how much I love working on Smosh, with you and Mari, and the guys from Smosh Games and the whole camera crew. I-I just don't understand what caused her to do this to me and say all of that bullshit tonight! I wonder did she ever felt that way." Anthony explained as his lips quivered with every word he spoke, forcing himself not to cry, "But, she's the first person I ever really loved–"

Ian hugged him tightly, stopping him in mid-sentence. Pulling back, "I'm, I'm really sorry Anthony, about this bullshit you're going though; you really don't need to continue on. You don't deserve that kind of treatment nor does she deserves you. What really matters is that you love what you're doing and no one can ever change that. C'mon, you can cry on my shoulder," he said, letting Anthony, after mumbling a thank you to him, squeezing him in a tight hug, sobbing hard, his body shaking from the pain of the break-up had upon him.

Ian understood how it feels when the person you loved for so long decides to break it off all of a sudden. A few months back, his girlfriend, Melanie broke up with him for a slightly different reason, but Ian has no idea of what was her reason for breaking up with him. But however, he was honestly sorta glad that it happened; sure he was pretty upset about for about two weeks but he got over it easily. The reason why he was glad that it was over was because he was secretly in love with Anthony; he started falling for him around his junior year in high school, but those feelings were long gone after he started dating Melanie. But when Anthony started dating Kalel, Ian was jealous, but didn't realize why he was jealous until a year later when he was still with Melanie. Ian then acknowledges his feelings for his best friend, but he won't ever admit it, even the thought of confessing to Anthony makes him somewhat uneasy. Even though Anthony was heartbroken, Ian couldn't help but be happy about the break-up, although he knew it was wrong of him to think so. Shaking the thought from his head, he pulled from Anthony, staring into his brown eyes and asked, "So, do you wanna watch some movies to get it off your mind?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

They ended up having a Star Wars marathon, until they both drifted off to sleep on the couch. Ian could feel Anthony's warmth, his arms still around his waist. Ian knew it probably wouldn't happen but at least he could enjoy this moment. For now.

Ian woke up as a ray of sunlight entered through the window in his room. It's been a month since Anthony's break up and Ian isn't sure how long he could keep his secret love for Anthony any longer. Day by day, he has been wanting to confess to his best friend but he's not convinced enough to admit it to him just yet. He decides to get out of bed and go get some breakfast. When he was walking in the hallway, he notices Anthony's room and decides to peek inside his room, and sees no signs of Anthony in there. 'He must've went out to jog or something,' Ian thought to himself, chuckling to himself, 'Guess I need to freshen up. I know who I can talk to so I can also clear my mind.'

Ian went back to his room, got dressed in a baby-blue t-shirt, jeans, and his favorite leather jacket, and grabbed his keys, jumped into his car and drove until he arrived at a white house. He parked his car, got out; walking towards the door he was looking for, knocking on it, hoping that they're home. He hears the locks being unlocked and the door opened, and came out was a Japanese girl, a bit shorter than he was, wearing a Smosh tee and bright blue skinny jeans, her hair a bit messy.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Hey Mari, can I come in? I need to clear my head," Ian replied causally.

Giving him a long look, Mari half-smiled, gesturing, "Alright, come in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone and thank you so much for reading this fic! I didn't expect so many of you to like it so far. Here's the second chapter. I didn't remember being it so short when I first wrote it. But don't fret more chapters will be on the way soon.**

**Enjoy!**

Now or Never-Chapter 2

Ian sat down on the couch, waiting for Mari to come back. She was in the kitchen, preparing some hot water for the tea she offered him. Mari is the only person that knows about Ian being in love with his best friend; he felt comfortable enough to tell her this, although it came as a shock at first, but she was cool with it afterwards.

"So, lemme guess, it's about your intensive passionate love for Anthony?" she asked playfully, giving him his mug filled with hot water and a box filled with many different types of teas.

"Yeah, guess you could see right through me," Ian chuckled, his cheeks burning as he grab a mint tea bag, putting it inside the water, handing back the box.

"Well, I am _indeed_ a woman. We can see these things. Guess you can call it a six sense we have," she said.

"Right," Ian chuckled.

"So, tell me what's on your mind so we can clear that bowl-hair head of yours," Mari said, ruffling his brown hair.

"It's just," Ian started, fixing his hair, "I'm not sure for how long will I keep my love for Anthony a secret anymore from him. Ever since Kalel broke up with him, I can't help but think that I need to confess to him. But I'm sacred; if I do tell him that I love him, I don't think he'll love me back, the way I love him," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, I think that maybe now's not a good time to 'confess' to Anthony your feelings. Yeah sure it's been a month since the break up and whether he accepts the confession or not, he'll probably use you as a rebound," Mari explained with a heavy heart, "You don't want to be a rebound, trust me, it's no fun."

"True. But what can I do about it?" he cried.

"You'll find a way. Time will tell when you'll figure it out," she patted his shoulder, "Do you wanna head to Smosh Games? Sure it's a little early, but at least we can play some video games-."

A phone went off, stopping Mari in midsentence, "Hold on a sec. Joven just texted me. It seems that the guys are in need of our help," she said, showing Ian the text message.

"Guess we won't have time to play some video games," Ian chuckled.

"Yeah, we should go help them then."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Hopefully it'll get my mind off of this whole thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I actually finished two chapters in the same day?! Sorry that this one is short also. Not sure why I wrote two short chapters but meh. Enjoy!**

Now or Never-Chapter 3

Ian and Mari arrived at the Smosh Games HQ. Taking a deep breath, they entered, both calling out Joven's name while wondering around the building. Joven, who was standing next to the door, notices them, "Hey guys, over here!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air so that Ian and Mari can see him.

"Okay so what happened?" Mari asked.

Joven pointed towards the room, "You might wanna see it for yourself."

'This doesn't sound good,' Ian thought to himself as he and Mari entered the room. They see Sohinki and Lasercorn, and within a few feet away was a big bird, a wild turkey, standing on top of one the desks where the computers are.

"Really guys, a turkey," Mari put her hands up in the air in disbelief, with a little annoyance in her voice, "So this was the "big" emergency?!"

"Yeah, except this turkey likes to nip at people," Sohinki said, showing her and Ian his arms covered with pink bite marks.

"This guy has some anger management issues," Lasercorn added, laughing softly to his own joke, "Here turkey, come to Lasey."

"Please, I don't think that turkey will come to you if you keep cooing at that," Joven said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you try to get it off here?" Sohinki challenged him.

"Why do you think I'm all the way over here?"

"Okay either way, the way you're trying to get it off isn't working out so well. Instead of making it come to you, you should lure it," Ian suggested.

"Okay, but how? If it won't come to my arms what will?"

"Oh I have an idea," Ian assured him with a smirk across his face.

Anthony walked up to his door, getting his keys out of his pocket. The door opened and Anthony placed his keys on the counter, running back outside to his car and carried a big box filled with his belongings that were at Kalel's house. 'Well, this is the last of it, at least she didn't throw it in the trash,' he thought to himself, 'I still wish I knew what went wrong. We were so happy!' Anthony felt a knot forming in his throat and his eyes began to water.

"No, no more tears," he said aloud to himself, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the tears, "Besides it's all over now."

Anthony realized that the house was quiet. 'Is Ian home?' he thought to himself as he walked towards Ian's room and saw it empty, Ian-less. 'Oh guess he's out somewhere.'

He felt his phone vibrating and saw a text from Joven, "Come over to Smosh Games HQ asap! You won't believe what's happening!" it read. He texted back saying, "Okay be right there." He then grabbed his keys and headed to Smosh Games.


	4. Chapter 4

Now or Never-Chapter 4

Anthony arrived at Smosh Games HQ and as he got out of the car, he notices Ian's blue car. 'Guess he's here too,' he thought as he walked inside the building, 'Wonder what all the fuss is about?' As he got there, he sees Joven in front of the door, trying to maintain himself from laughing so hard, releasing a few laughs from his signature 'Walrus Laugh'. As he was laughing, he notices Anthony, "Oh good! You're here just in time."

"Okay, but what's going on? Why are you laughing so much?" Anthony asked, his eyebrows curved from all of the curiosity.

"Come and see for yourself," Joven dragged Anthony into the room and there he sees Lasercorn, dressed in a chicken costume that was used in one of the Smosh videos. Mari handed Sohinki the fake beak and puts it around his head, adjusting it to where his mouth is. Ian, laughing hard, was holding a plastic cup, while helping Lasercorn stand up, "Well, I do say you make a mighty fine turkey."

"Before you move on with your "glorious" plan, guess who showed up," Joven said, directing his fingers to Anthony, who was chuckling.

"Hey you finally made it!" Sohinki said, "And here I thought you would miss the show."

"No, Joven texted me and I thought it was something important. But, apparently, it's just you guys fooling around as usual," Anthony chuckled, pointing at Lasercorn, "So why are you dressed like a chicken?"

"Well, give Ian all of the credit, this is all his doing," Lasercorn replied, grabbing the cup from Ian's hand, "Dude, what's inside the cup?"

"Oh y'know, just some "food" birds enjoy snacking on," Ian smirked.

"So it's-" he asked slowly.

"Worms."

"Ugh, dude that's gross!" Lasercorn exclaimed as he made a face of pure disgust.

"Well, you did decide to be 'mama bird'," Sohinki reminded him.

"Y'know, no one has answered my question: what the hell is going on and why is Lasercorn dressed like poultry?" Anthony asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh right," Mari explained, "You see, the guys found a wild turkey in here." She pointed to the direction where the turkey is, which hasn't moved from the same spot it was in, "And well, Ian here, thought that if Lasercorn wanted to lure the turkey, he has to pretend he's a turkey using worms that Sohinki found on the ground outside."

"Ah, well hopefully your plan works Ian, because that thing is scaring me," Anthony said.

Ian felt his face flushed, then tries to concentrate on the plan as Sohinki explained to Lasercorn what he'll be doing and was chuckling at the same time, "Right, okay Lasercorn, Ian will be putting one of the worm on your beak and you need to try to get near to the turkey without scaring the shit out of it."

Lasercorn sighed, "Alright, let's get this over with."

He waited as Ian placed the worm onto the plastic beak. After the worm has been placed on the beak, he gets on his knees; he then starts gobbling as he slowly crawls to the turkey. It broke free from its motionless stand and turns to Lasercorn. Sohinki and Jovenshire quietly and slowly got on their knees, next to him and the turkey, holding a cage they had found around the building. As soon as Lasercorn stops at a couple of inches away from the turkey, it got off of the desk, and walked its way towards him. Scared, he turns to Ian, who nodded his head, and shook off the live worm and quickly, crawling away from the turkey. As the turkey gulped down the worm, Sohinki and Joven trapped the turkey in the cage, closing it quickly before the turkey could try to escape. The four guys screamed and high fived each other as Lasercorn took off the costume. He then gave Ian a hug, shuffling his bowl haircut, leaving it all messy.

"Okay, okay, settle down boys," Mari smirked at the guys.

"Well, what should we do with it? Should we call animal control?" Sohinki asked.

"I say we eat it," Lasercorn suggested with a grin on his face as he was still unaware that he was holding Ian by the waist.

"Second it!" Ian shouted in agreement, raising a fist in the air.

"No way! It's a turkey and wild one," Mari cried, "What if it was, I don't know, someone's pet?"

"I highly doubt that Mari," Joven said, "Who would keep a wild turkey as a pet, let alone this one? Turkeys are meant to be eaten."

"Still, I think we should call animal control to come pick it up."

"I'm on it," Anthony volunteered, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and before he dialed, he asked, "How did it got here in the first place?"

"I opened a window cause I was getting a bit warm and I left the room for a brief ten minutes and that showed up on the desk," Joven explained, a bit embarrassed about it.

"Yeah, we ended up chasing it throughout the building for a good hour until we got Ian and Mari to come help us. If we hadn't we would still be chasing it 'til we run out of breath," Lasercorn chuckled.

"You guys so needed our help," Ian said, noticing that Lasercorn was still holding his waist, "Um, you could let go of my waist," he asked, his face flushed.

"Oh, sorry about that Ian," he apologized as he let go of him, his face blushing a light pink.

"It's okay," Ian said, before thinking to himself, 'No, that was not okay, why am I feeling flushed about it?'

Ian notices Anthony, who was busy talking to animal control. He sighed deeply, while scratching his head and decides to go to the restroom. As he walked inside, he looked at the mirror, and saw that his face had a shade of red, his bowl haircut was messy, not so bowlish anymore due to Lasercorn shuffling his hair earlier. He splashed lukewarm water on his face and fixed his hair back to its bowlish state.

"Why am I getting so worked up about Lasercorn?" he asked out loud, smacking his cheeks to get rid of the thoughts of today's events out of his head.

Ian sighed deeply and walked out of the bathroom. He stood next to Anthony, who had just finished talking to animal control, "Alright, thank you."

"What did they say?" Lasercorn asked as he took off the bottom part of the chicken costume.

"They said they'll be coming to pick up, that, around 3."

"Good, looks like you're going to a new home eh turkey?" Lasercorn eyed the turkey, "You've caused enough trouble for us!"

"Cut it out Lasercorn!" Mari shouted, sitting next to the cage, "At least you guys won't be eating him."

"Well, at least that's taken care of. And I have it on film," Joven smirked as he showed everyone the footage of Lasercorn, along with him and Sohinki.

"Wait, how were you-"

"I hid the camera so you wouldn't see it," Joven grinned at his success.

"That is awesome!" Anthony high-fived him, chuckling, "Maybe we should upload it as a Raging Bonus video?"

"NO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE UPLOAD IT ON THE CHANNEL!" Lasercorn shrieked, running towards his tall friend, who lifted the camera above his head.

"You do forget that I'm taller than you," he smirked, as the smaller man leaps to grab the camera that held his life on the line.

"Alright, cut it out Joven," Sohinki chuckled, "We won't put it on the channel Lasercorn."

Lasercorn glared at Joven for a second, then sighed, "Good."

"So, what now?" Mari asked.

"We, have some work to do, like getting started on the Game Bang video?" Anthony said, his arms crossed with a serious face.

Everyone groaned as they left the office, Sohinki carrying the cage the turkey was in and left it nearby the Game room door. Before Ian walked out, he felt someone grabbed his wrist. Turning around he sees Lasercorn, his cheeks showing a light shade if pink, "Hey, um, just wanted to say sorry, for earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about it, it happens," Ian said quickly, becoming flushed when the thought of Lasercorn holding his waist came back.

Lasercorn smiled, "Alright. Guess we should head to the Game room before anyone gets the wrong idea."

Ian agreed and followed his friend, sitting down near a chair quickly when they came inside, avoiding the eye contact his other friends gave him. He just wanna get this Game Bang over with. He glanced at Lasercorn, who noticed him, shooting him a smile. It made Ian jump, feeling his body getting warm as he quickly turned away, feeling his eyes on him. Ian has no idea what was going on, but Lasercorn has a plan and it is to win Ian's heart.


End file.
